1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reagent kit for use in an automatic analytical apparatus. The invention also relates to an automatic analytical apparatus capable of holding a number of similar reagent kits.
2. Background Description
In automatic analytical apparatuses, it is desirable to process reagent kits which hold reagent containers completely automatically. Before being first used in the apparatus and between pipetting operations, the reagent containers also should be kept closed by a closure to avoid loss of reagent or shortening the useful life of the reagents.
In automatic analytical apparatuses in which there are a number of containers holding different reagents and a number of reaction vessels holding different specimens, it is also desirable for the pipetting device to have free access (random access) to any reagent container or to any reaction vessel.
The aim of the invention is to provide a reagent kit and an analytical apparatus for achieving the aforementioned aims.